The Loss of Innocence
by Scy
Summary: Mwha ha ha ha ha. anyway Gohan goes off for awhile and something happens to Trunks what will happen. IT'S DONE!! AND NOW WITH THE NEW AND IMPROVED EPILOGUE
1. Remembering

Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: First we got some language, then we got some rape, and lastly we just got some odd and perhaps disturbing shit ahead. You have been warned. So don't bitch and complain to me when you're the dumbass who didn't read this. IT'S THERE FOR A REASON!!! Come on you baka's let's not be stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just taking them for a spin around the block. Don't complain if they don't wanna go back. Thought I don't see why they wouldn't. I tend to royally fuck things up this time.  
  
Author's Notes: Well I was sitting one day. Reading a fic. It was one where Goten gets raped and so on so on. But then I thought why not do a rape fic. So I did one. Hey this is an odd one. But any way this takes place in Mira Trunks' time. So there is no Goten/Trunks pairings. *Mocks a sad face* aw to bad. *Snaps fingers sarcasticly* this fic was also inspired by "Daddy" and "Dirty" both by KoRn  
  
  
  
No intro this time don't feel like making one up.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Remembering  
  
I still wonder from day to day whether if things would be different if he would have been there to stop it. I all started a long time ago when I was fourteen. Gohan was training me. He was trying to get me to become a super saiyan. We had come home from training that day and I had failed the task before me as usual. I know Gohan said that it was okay, but I still think he was always the slightest bit disappointed. But that would all change soon. Like I said, we had come home from training one day. We ate and Gohan said that he was going on a trip to train himself. Gohan did this not very often, but it wasn't a rare thing either. Two days after Gohan left, I decided to go for a walk. Maybe I would train some while I was out there. I didn't know that this day would haunt my feeble existence to this very day.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I had told 'Kassan that I was going to go for a walk. I was bored and she didn't have anything for me to do.  
  
"Please be careful, Trunks." She said  
  
"Don't worry Kassan I will" I replied.  
  
As I walked around I noticed all the destruction the duo had caused. This was a very depressing time. Goku-san had died before he could even take a crack at them. Then my Otousan had died during the fight with them. I never got to know my Otousan. In fact I can't even remember what he looks like, 'cept for a few pictures 'Kassan kept. She talks about him a lot. I wish I could have known him. The others, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Chousuu, they're all dead, died in the fight for the planet.  
  
But as I was walking I hadn't noticed that someone was following me, till it was too late. He was on me in an instant. He came behind me put a hand over my mouth and took me sky ward. I knew who it was. It was 17. I didn't know where we were going. I was too scared to know. I could only think was /Gohan please help me. / I didn't know what he wanted with me. I thought about it on our way to where ever we were going.  
  
/I he going to us me to get to Gohan? Is he gonna kill me? IS he going to torture me for all the trouble Gohan and me caused him? / I thought. A thousand thoughts similar to those were going through my head so fast I didn't process half of them.  
  
We finally landed. He hands on my shoulders. I remained silent. He bent to where my ear was and started to speak.  
  
"You have caused us much trouble." he spoke "and I'm gonna make you pay for it. But don't think that I'm gonna beat you into oblivion. Oh no that would be too easy. There are many things that are worse than death. I'm gonna make you suffer. Physically, mentally, and emotionally." he finished licking my ear. I could help but shudder. I knew exactly what was gonna happen. What he would do. And I couldn't stop it. 17 Turned me around. And place his lips on mine. He forced my jaw open so he could enter my mouth. Not knowing anything better to do I bit down on his tongue. He shoved my back into a nearby boulder that was once part of a building. He threw mw so hard it left me a bit dazed.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that you little brat" he sneered  
  
Next thing I know I'm on the ground on my back while he's straddling me. He put his hand on the collar of my shirt. "Now the fun begins," he said with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk to match it. He took my shirt and literally ripped it off of me. His hands started to roam my exposed newly flesh. Those hand. Those cold rough hands. If I hadn't started crying yet, I knew I was now. The tears were streaming down my face while he just kept on smirking the whole damn way. But all to soon those hands got tired of the already exposed skin and wanted more. 17 reached down the front of my pants and grasped my shaft. I started to whimper at this point. He massaged and kneaded my cock until it was hard. He put me on my stomach and ripped off the rest of my clothes along with his. He positioned himself with his tip at my entrance.  
  
"Here's where the real fun begins," he purred into my ear as he entered.  
  
I couldn't help but scream. It hurt so fucking much. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed into me again. And again I screamed. I just buried my face in the ground and cried. I was hoping that I would either pass out or die. Death would sound like a good idea right now. He continued to thrust into me. Each thrust more painful than the last. The dark haired man reached around and started to pump my shaft. A wave of pleasure ran through me as he hit my "hot spot" but I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it. I finally hear a groan as he came. IN ME. Oh I wanted o die so bad. I hated being alive now. I feel so fucking dirty. 17 pulled out of me, redressed and stood above me.  
  
"Have a nice day" he sneered at me.  
  
There was blood everywhere. I laid there curled into a fetal with my arms around my knees. I cried. I couldn't do anything. I did know how long I had lain there. Hours? Days? I went too sleep some time and awoke in a different place. I think it was my room, and I was clothed. I saw my mother asleep in the chair beside me. I coughed and tasted blood in the back of my mouth. I probably haven't eaten in a long time. My mother woke up and rushed to me and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"Trunks are you Okay," She says  
  
Feeling the touch I try to get away. My bed being against a wall I go to the corner and draw my knees to my chest and hug my knees.  
  
"Trunks honey, what's wrong?" she asks obviously concerned for me.  
  
I try to speak but I can't for some reason. So I just put my head on my knees and start crying again. My mother went to reach for me but stopped when she saw that I was cowering away.  
  
"Oh Trunks" before she started to sob. "Honey I'm here with you if you need me" then she walked out of the door.  
  
I was left alone. I didn't like being alone. If I'm alone then no one will be here to protect me from him. /Gohan where are you/ I thought. My question was soon answered when he walked into the door. I wanted him there but I still didn't want to be touched. It makes me think of what happened. But Gohan being himself and smart he did nothing else but sit beside me on my bed. And for that reason I love him. He always knows what's best.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'll never leave you again. I'll always be here to protect you."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
A/N: well whacha think. Scy loves fed back. Review, review, review. Do it or I'll stop. And for any flamer I'll do something special for ya. Well Jaa ne and till next time. 


	2. Tortured Once Again

Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: First we got some language, then we got some rape, and lastly we just got some odd and perhaps disturbing shit ahead. You have been warned. So don't bitch and complain to me when you're the dumbass who didn't read this. IT'S THERE FOR A REASON!!! Come on you baka's let's not be stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just taking them for a spin around the block. Don't complain if they don't wanna go back. Thought I don't see why they wouldn't. I tend to royally fuck things up this time.  
  
Author's Notes: Well I was sitting one day. Reading a fic. It was one where Goten gets raped and so on so on. But then I thought why not do a rape fic. So I did one. Hey this is an odd one. But any way this takes place in Mira Trunks' time. So there is no Goten/Trunks pairings. *Mocks a sad face* aw to bad. *Snaps fingers sarcastically* this fic was also inspired by "Daddy" and "Dirty" both by KoRn  
  
  
  
Let the insanity begin. Scy presents  
  
Chapter II  
  
Tortured Once Again  
  
  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
These last few days have been really hard on us all. I remember flying home toward CC where my mother and I lived, but I spotted a figure curled up on the ground in the middle of nowhere. I landed and found that it was Trunks. He was naked and a little beaten up and from the looks of it, it looked like someone had raped him. But who would be strong enough to put him in a position like this. Then it clicked in my brain. The Androids. I hate them. They were sure as hell was going to pay for hurting Trunks. I wanted so bad to go out and destroy them, but Trunks needed me more right now.  
  
He doesn't let any one touch him. If you try he always backs and cowers away. It must have been horrible for him. I blame my self for not being there to stop it. I mean for Kame's sake he's jus a boy. An innocent boy that had his innocence stolen from him. But don't you worry Trunks I'm gonna make sure no one hurts you again.  
  
A week past and Trunks was doing better physically but mentally and emotionally I'm sure that everything was fucked up. But the week after didn't help anything at all. Apparently 17 like his little quick fuck from Trunks and wanted another. He came to CC. I tried to fight him but he's just too strong. Bulma told me that after he knocked me out he went strait for Trunks.  
  
(Trunks POV)  
  
I was in my room hiding when I heard that Gohan and 17 were fighting. But all was silent all of a sudden. I heard my door open, and then his cold smooth voice. The voice that I despised.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are my little whore." he voiced barely over a whisper.  
  
I shudder at the sound of him. Then I feel a hand grasp my ankle and I immediately try to get away, but I'm drug out.  
  
"What's the matter my pet you didn't like the fun we had last time?"  
  
I look at him over my shoulder and he laughs at the sight of all the fear spread across my features.  
  
"But don't you worry we're gonna have a lot more fun this time" he finishes with an evil smirk.  
  
The next thing I know he has me by the waist and we take to the air. I saw my mother trying to runs after us shouting and crying, but she falls and just cries where she's. He took me to a different place this time. It was what was left of a hotel. There was a bed and chains on the bed. He threw me to the floor, and stood in front of me.  
  
"Get up" he commanded very coldly.  
  
I didn't. He wouldn't get me to submit so easily this time. But my little defiance was cut short. He kicked me in the spine. I cried out in pain. 17 picked me up and started to beat me. I took a right and a left to the side of the face, knee in the gut; kick in the ribs, and another kick in the spine. He ordered me to get up, but I couldn't. Even if I wanted to I couldn't get up. He eventually picked me up and put me on the bed and chained. Just like last time he literally ripped off my clothes again. He undressed himself and shoved his dick into my mouth. I bit him and he slapped me so hard that I I was totally dazed. That is until fist met my stomach. I was violently brought back to reality. Then he shoved his cock into my mouth again.  
  
"Suck" he commanded  
  
I began to do as he said, not having any better options. After a loud groan coming from 17 my mouth was filled with semen. It was too hard to swallow with his dick in my mouth but I knew he'd hit me again if I spit it out.  
  
"Swallow it boy" he spat in my face after he removed his cock for my mouth.  
  
I swallowed what I could but only after some had started to drip down my chin, let just say that this didn't make him happy. I was slapped across the face again. He said something like did I think I was too good to swallow his cum? He slapped me again but this time I did pass out. When I awoke, he was still at it. Having all the fun he could while fucking me. I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up. He climaxed and removed himself from me. He said something about having a little bit of fun, got dressed, and left. I was chained to the bed and was much too weak to break them and try to escape. Hell my ki is so low I doubt that Gohan can even sense me.  
  
Days went by. He would come in fuck me leave some food then leave. To him I was his personal whore. I hated every minute of it. Just like last time I wanted to die. But then one day. He came in and did the usual thing 'cept for this time he undid my chains and took me out of the place I was at. I was so weak from crying half the time, pain, and malnourishment that I didn't know where we were at until we were there. We were over capsule corp. Maybe he thought I should go back so I could recuperate so he could "have more fun with me."  
  
He brought me back and threw me through the wall to where my mother was working. My mother rushed over to me. And started to cry at the site before her.  
  
"I'll be back" 17 sneered as he flew away  
  
My mother gathered me in her arms and I passed out again.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
It was four days since that monster took my son and did only Kami knows what to him. I quickly gathered him up and took him up stairs where Gohan was eating. He hears the noise and met me half way up the stairs and took him the rest of the way. Before Corin Tower was destroyed we had managed to get ten senzu beans from him and we had seven of the original ten. This was a big enough emergency and gave one to Trunks. He came too and immediately started to cry again, and also trying to pry himself away from Gohan, who was holding. Apparently he still didn't want o be touched. I don't blame him. But It's so hard being his mother and not being able to hold him and comfort him, But I know that it's better that I just give him his space. I still worry about him though. I mean he hasn't spoken since the first time he came home. I just wish that he could come to Gohan or me. I I knew that he did I'd feel so much better.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
I managed to get him to his room before too much damage was done to me. He was fighting so hard I think he knocked out some of my teeth in the back. I sat him down on his bed and Trunks was in that corner in an instant. I left him there to go talk to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma we need to go we need to leave this place. We need to hide you and Trunks."  
  
I said  
  
"But what about the people here they depend on me."  
  
"Bulma I'm sure that if you told them that the Androids are after you particularly then I don't think they'll mind to much that you went into hiding."  
  
With that Bulma started to pack the essentials into Dyno caps: Food, clothes, and all the equipment we would ever need.  
  
I managed to talk Trunks out of his room. I told him that we were gonna go some where 17 couldn't hurt him again. We all met down in the garage and left immediately.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Okay I'll admit it I'm and evil bastard and fucking proud of it. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!! I eat them for lunch. I said lunch for a reason I don't eat breakfast. Ug makes me sick thinking about it. Well till next time Jaa ne!!!!!!! 


	3. Running

Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: Okay this has some rape, some one royally getting their ass kicked, language, and torture, and blood. And I might throw some other disturbing shit ahead. This has some lemon. If you don't like then don't bitch and complain to me cause you're the dumbass that didn't read the warming. IT'S THERE FOR A REASON. LETS NOT BE IMBICELLS!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine just taking them for a stroll around the park.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I wrote this by listening to Korn's "Daddy" and "Dirty" and listening to the "Queen of the Damned sound track all over and over and over and over again, till I finished this. This is in Mira Trunks' time. Ya know it's pretty bad when the writer or their muse doesn't know what the characters are gonna do. Yup I'm just kind playing this by ear. Well have fun and Jaa ne  
  
Keep your arms legs head and other appendages in the car at all time. Scy presents  
  
Chapter III  
  
Running  
  
  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
I was in my room when Gohan came in. I didn't even notice till he sat by me on my bed. He reached to touch my shoulder but like before, I cower away. He pulls back.  
  
"Trunks were are leaving. We're gonna go away so 17 can't hurt you anymore. We're gonna go where he can't find us." He says in the most comforting voice he can.  
  
I look up.  
  
"C'mon we're leaving right now. Your mother is packing everything right now."  
  
I change my clothes as soon as Gohan leaves and met both of them down stairs. Gohan and I were flying, while my mother was on a hover-bike. I think we were heading north. I wasn't sure because I was on the constantly look out for him. Ever since the firs time my nerves have been shot to hell and back. If there is a noise that comes suddenly, or some one speaks suddenly after a silence, My hearts speeds up to an impossible rate, and my breath becomes fast and shallow, I'm filled with fear, and I get very spastic.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
We traveled for four days straight, only stopping for food. I think we were literally on the other side of the earth. Our plan was simple. We go somewhere and if we catch any signs of Android 17 we pack up and leave. Only until I was able to defeat them. I just pray to Kami that we can stay at least one step ahead of him. It wasn't gonna be easy but we were gonna sure as hell try. I don't want him to get his hands on Trunks ever again. I don't think he'll ever, ever be same again. Trunks still hasn't spoken a single word since I brought him home the first time. He does whatever you tell him to do without blinking once. He won't let anyone touch him. Not even Bulma or me. I wish I knew what to do to help him. I really do.  
  
We continued north until we found a village that was in half decent shape. We decided to stay there for a while. Until we had to go again, which won't happen for a while. I hope.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
We've been gone for at least two weeks now. I'm sure that that monster is looking for his "play toy." But he's not gonna find him not if I have anything to do with it. I'll die before I ever let him touch him again. Every thing was going to plan to a tee. Gohan would go out and patrol looking for the slightest sign of the bastards. Then one day. I hear an explosion out side, and the Gohan comes inside were we were living at the moment.  
  
"Come on! Get Trunks we gotta go. 17's here and he's pissed."  
  
(Trunks POV)  
  
'Kassan told me he was here and in an instant I was scared to death. I started to panic. The usual short breath, impossibly fast heart rate. My heart beats so fast. Too fast.  
  
"C'MON TRUNKS WE GOTTA GO!!!!" she yelled.  
  
I was out the door faster than the human eye could see. Gohan picked up my mother and ran with her in his arms. She's not as fast as Gohan and me.  
  
"Don't look back Trunks just run!!" Gohan orders.  
  
I tried not to but I glanced back for a second. I saw him. He was coming directly after me. I start to run faster than I've ever run before, dodging through trees and other debris. I glance back one more time to check his progress, but he's gone. At that point I heard Gohan cry out in pain and my mother scream. I fear the worst. I hear my mother cry out again.  
  
"You hear that?" I hear him yell, "You come back here right now or I will kill her. I'll kill your mother"  
  
I froze. I didn't know what to do. Go let him have me and save Kassan or run?  
  
"Trunks don't worry about me! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!" my mother yells  
  
I hear a smack and my mother crying out again.  
  
"You hear that Trunks. If you don't come to me right now I' will kill Gohan and your precious mother too"  
  
I'm so confused. What do I do??? Kami help me. I love my mother and Gohan more that everything, but I don't wanna be caught by him again. I don't wanna be his personal whore. But if I go they'll be free. I decided that I would comply with his demands. He would kill me. As long as he wanted another fuck from me. I walk in front of him with my head down. I didn't want to look at him or my mother.  
  
"Good boy" he sneered  
  
"NO TRUNK RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
"Shut up bitch." he slapped my mother then threw her down to the ground, and took me into his possession his possession. At this time Gohan was coming to after being knocked out. We started to ascend from the ground he said  
  
"See you guys at CC"  
  
"N, no, NO TRUUUUUUUUUNKS!!!!!!" I heard Gohan yell.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
I had just come to when I saw Trunks and that monster take off. I yelled after Trunks. I sat up to gather my wits, and saw Bulma a sobbing mess lying on the ground. I went too her. I heard 17 say that he'll meet us at CC. So I got our stuff and Bulma and headed off to CC.  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
He took me to a different place that before. This place had Chains hanging from the ceiling, and that's where he put me. He chained me from the ceiling. He immediately assaulted my lips. I just hang there and let him do what he pleases. I found out that it's just better that way. While he was kissing me he while he ripped off my shirt again.  
  
"We're gonna have lots and lots of fun." he said whispering every word in my ear "But first a question" he purred in my ear and finished the statement by licking my ear. "Why did you run away from me?"  
  
I didn't answer  
  
"Answer Me," he commanded as he moved face to face with me.  
  
I'm still silent  
  
"If you don't answer me this is gonna be very, very painful for you."  
  
Once again I'm silent.  
  
"Fine, but you'll regret it."  
  
He walked over to a small closet and opened it. There were knives and blades of all sorts. He pulled out a particularly jagged blade. 17 took it by the hilt and walked towards me.  
  
"This is your last chance to speak.," he said waving the blade in front of my face.  
  
I stay silent.  
  
"So your gonna play suborn to the end. Oh well. You were warned."  
  
He took the blade and dug in into my skin. I cry out in pain. He ran the blade down across my chest, ripping the skin all the way down. It hurt so bad I was crying again. He also cut my arms from shoulder to knuckle. Afterwards he stabbed me in both legs. 17 decide to abandon the blade and use his fist. I was pummeled for who knows how long. There I was. Coughing up blood and bleeding all over myself. I had been beaten, cut, stabbed, and fucked. I passed out.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
17 Returned Trunks like before by throwing him through a wall. He was a total mess. I Quickly gave him another senzu bean. It healed all his injuries but Trunks still needed rest. 17 left us alone for a month and a half. It took us that long fro Trunks to heal and even walk outside. I hoped he wouldn't come back. Trunks was once a boy full of life and you couldn't keep him still or out of trouble. Now he's nothing but a broken spirit. I would give anything if he could be the same again. I wanted to keep him from that awful monster, but I couldn't. I feel so helpless. He's just too strong.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) ~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
A/N: Mwha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm evil. Will Trunks ever stop being 17's bitch? Will 17 ever be stopped? Hell I wish I knew. The Characters are just kinda doing their own thing. Oh well till next time.  
  
JAA NE!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Revenge in the Making

Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: We got us some character death, violence, and language. OOOO don't forget some YAOI!!!!!!!! *Says insanely* don't like it, don't your cup of tea!? THEN DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU'RE THE STUPID MOTHERFUCKER THAT DIDN'T READ THE FUCKING WARNING!!!!!!!! DON'T BE A FUCKING IDIOT, IMBECILL, SHITHEAD, DUMBASS, or FUCKING BRAINLESS!!!!!!!!!! Okay I feel lots better now. I was mad cuz I was email a flame. ……. I don't like flame. But I more that took care of it. *Grins insanely* *laughs maniacally* MWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H A  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did I'd be one rich son of a bitch, ne? Well too bad, but I can always write fan fics about them.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this by listening to Korn's "Daddy" and "Dirty", Limp Bizkit's "Boiler" and "Hold On", and listening to the "Queen of the Damned" sound track all over and over and over and over again, till I finished this. And the quote below tell me whacha think of it. Did it make a good intro thingy? Lemme know  
  
"Nursery rhymes are said  
  
Verses in my head  
  
Into my childhood  
  
They're spoon-fed  
  
Hidden violence revealed  
  
Darkness that seems real  
  
Look at the pages  
  
That cause all this evil"  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Revenge in the Making  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
For the last two and a half months, I've been training insanely. So far I've only stopped to eat, if I fallen asleep during a food break, or if I could move any more from being tired. But all that work, I think it paid off. I think I'm strong enough to kill 17, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop training. I'm gonna keep on just incase. I haven't left CC since me and Bulma got back. Then 17 dumped Trunks on us again. I say that cause that's what happened. He has his fun and when he's done then he drops him. I've managed to get trunks to start training again, hoping that this will help him cope some way. I swear to Kami that he's almost to Super Sayian. Two days ago when we were training his hair flashed gold. I think he needs just a little more training then it'll happen. If it happens before 17 comes back and he decides to come back, all hell's gonna break loose. We're not gonna stop until he's nothing but pieces on the ground  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
I've never seen Gohan train so, so, so hard. A couple of time I had to drag him from out side just because he was too tired to stand. Trunks has started training again. I hope that Trunks is doing somewhat better than before. While they're training I'm trying to figure out a way to take care of the androids from an electronic way. I've been trying to build a device that will in short fry their circuitry, or build a try of bomb that their armor won't be able to withstand, but so far the progress is slow but there is some progress on the bomb.  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
It's been a long time since he's come for me. I don't really know how long. I just go one day at a time. Time for me passes so slowly for me now, I've lost my sense of time. But I also know that I needed that time to recover. Kassan said that I slept for two weeks. I really don't doubt it either.  
  
Gohan said he might be strong enough to beat the androids. That has given me hope that I haven't had in a while. Kinda funny, hope in an otherwise hopeless situation. Ironic, isn't it? Seems my life is filled with irony lately. My once lighthearted soul is now trudged down with fear, sorrow, anxiety, and pity. Nope there's no hope in there.  
  
Gohan also said that I fight with a new passion. Kind of like an untamed fire that rages out of control inside of me. That's exactly what it is. Every time I think of him, the things he's done to me. It feels like my souls had been lit afire. My speed, strength, and senses all increased by far. The first time I spared with Gohan a couple of days ago, I totally took Gohan by surprise.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
I said I wasn't gonna leave. Not until 17 was dead. Even if he came, and he did. One day while I was doing my usual afternoon exercises, he came. Smirk and all. That face. I have learned to utterly loathe that face, those cold, emotionless eyes, and that calm emotionless voice. I hated it all.  
  
"Why don't we skip the fight this time. You know what I want and you'll know that you'll get beat. So save your self the hurt and hand him over."  
  
"Over my dead, rotting corpse." I said voiced filled with hate. "You're not getting one step closer to Trunks."  
  
"I'll give you one more chance" 17 voiced getting angry "Hand Trunks over to me and it'll be a lot easier on you and him"  
  
I flashed to Super Sayian. "Go back to the hell you came from."  
  
"Fine. It's your life." he sneered.  
  
After those words we clashed in a fury of kicks and punches.  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
I was watching the fight from the CC building with my mother hoping that maybe Gohan could win this time. I wanted so bad to go help him, but my mother wouldn't let me, and quite frankly 17 still scares me. I didn't want to have to be his personal whore. I didn't want that.  
  
For a while it looked as if Gohan would win. He was obviously the aggressor. One move by 17 changed that. A small simple ki blast went straight through Gohan's heart. He fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
My mother and I rushed to his side, but we were to late to save him. Gohan was dead. My eyes started to fill with tears I felt that fire within me start to rage, then explode into an unstoppable inferno. I hit Super Sayian with a scream of anger.  
  
"I HATE YOU," I yelled while charging 17 "I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!!!!!" I exploded in a fury of punches and kicks. I didn't care anymore. If I died then hell, it'd be better that me being his whore. I tried as hard as I could to beat him, but just like Gohan I was on the ground but still alive, unfortunately. My mother ran over to me while I struggled to get up. I had got to my knees when she was by my side. 17 descended in front of us.  
  
"Time to go, Trunks." he said with that Kamiforsaken smirk.  
  
"NO! You'll have to go through me first." I mother yelled getting in front of me.  
  
As soon as she said that she was throne inside of CC through a window. I was snatched up.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
Trunks came back a couple of days later in about the same condition as last time. More cuts, beaten and raped. While Trunks was gone I sued the time to work on something to destroy 17 and 18. For 18 I had fabricated a remote that would scramble her circuitry and cause her to malfunction to a point where she'd stop functioning all together. I just had to figure out how to get close enough to 18 to use it. I told Trunks of my progress, and had an Idea on how to use it. When he told me I didn't like it at all. But he didn't care anymore. As long as the androids were killed he didn't care what he had to do.  
  
"Trunks there has to be another way" I said  
  
"Let me know when you find it" he said coldly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Aahh don't ya love cliff hangers? *laughs evilly*. Now then take yourself and REVIEW THIS FIC. I love good reviews. Oh and the quote at the beginning is the chorus from "Shoots and Ladders" by KoRn. If ya haven't guessed yet I'm a KoRn nut. Now REVIEW AND BUY THE NEW KORN CD 6/11/02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Revenge, Pain on the Other Side

Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: Oh hell besides the usual language an YAOI, there's just some freaky shit ahead. Don't like don't read. Oh for the weak of stomach this part will get gory. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this by listening to Korn's "Daddy" and "Dirty", Limp Bizkit's "Boiler" and "Hold On", and listening to the "Queen of the Damned" sound track all over and over and over and over again, till I finished this.  
  
"All my hate cannot be bound  
  
I will not me ground  
  
By your heartless gaming  
  
So you can try to tear down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming"  
  
Chapter V  
  
Revenge, Pain on the Other Side  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
Once I told Kassan my plan, she didn't like it, but I was gonna do what ever it took to kill the androids. Especially 17. I'll be sure I'm the one to kill him. I want him to suffer at my hands. Anyway mom managed to fab up a tracking devise for android 18. I'm looking for her right now. I'm gonna take her down or die trying. I find her in a clothes store, or rather what's left of it after 17 blew it up. I left my sword outside the store. I need to look as non-aggressive as I could. I walked in the destroyed building. She spun around  
  
"Looking for a fight boy?" she said fiercely  
  
"No" I reply calmly  
  
"Then what do you want.?" she barked out  
  
I walked over to her making sure that I wasn't posing any threat. I grabbed he hand gently "You" I stated be fore she could ki blast me to hell. She looked rather surprised.  
  
"What makes you think I would go with some scum like you?" she said caustically and reclaimed her hand.  
  
This was going to be the hardest part. I had to make sure to matter how much I in truth hated her I needed her o believe I was in love with her. "Ya know?" I started "I really don't know. Look at you. Your beautiful, smart, powerful, independent, and cunning. So I thought what the hell and went to you" I finished with out a hitch. She obviously was taking up all the flattery. "Now that I said that, I'll leave now. But before I go could I have on kiss." I don't know why she did it. I figured she would have killed me on the spot for asking, but she did it. She kissed me. Fully. While she did this. I struck.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Now Trunks, in order for this to work. You must stab this end of the devise between her ribs. Then press this button."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Please be careful and come back alive"  
  
"Don't worry mother I will"  
  
*Reality*  
  
I stab the devise in her ribs and pressed the button. Immediately she jerked away.  
  
"You, You Bitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitch"  
  
She then fell to the ground with smoke rising from her mouth, nose, and ears.  
  
"DIE BITCH" I yelled as I took my sword and drove it through her head.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
When he came back I was so happy. He accomplished his mission. Now I had to complete the bomb that would take 17's life.  
  
That day I sent Trunks to get supplies for us. When he left I never ever thought that he'd come. 17 did come and he was beyond pissed. He took off half of the building as he entered.  
  
"YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!!!" he yelled "YOU FUCKING KILLED HER AND NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
I walked into the house. It was a mess. I wondered around till I went into mother's lab. I screamed when I saw what I saw. It was my mother. She had been decapitated and gutted. Her entrails had been left in a pile under her corpse, which hung upside down from the ceiling while her blood drained on the floor. I fell to my knees and started to cry.  
  
After I had gained some composure I got her plans and materials for the bomb and anything that I'd need and left. After I had gotten all that I needed I just blew up the CC building. The place I had once called home. I had no need for it any more.  
  
My friends, family, home, everybody I ever loved. Gone. Gone and not coming back. There is nothing in this life for me anymore. The only thing that matter is that 17 dies. I sure as hell won't until he's dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hey took me long enough for this one. Anyway review like you've never reviewed before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and sorry this chapter was on the short side. Till next time JA NE!!!! 


	6. The Tormentor's End

Rated: NC/17  
  
Warnings: There is some character death. Oh yeah there is. YAOI!!!! And this will be an interesting ending in my opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine just taking them out for a quick fuck.  
  
Author's Notes:. I might do one more chapter for an epilogue. But it'll be short. And also I'm sorry these chapters a so, so, so short. But every thing els is the same I' just don't feel like typing it all out. Damn straight I'm lazy, and fucking proud of it. Oh and if you see something like this / "……."/ that means that those are song lyrics that I integrated into the dialog.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
The Tormentor's End  
  
I took the stuff that I need to finish my mother invention. I knew its capabilities and how close I needed it to be for me to use it and 17 be destroyed. First I pondered on how I would get that close, then the idea came to me. I wasn't gonna like it, but if it meant that 17 was dead I didn't care. It'd be worth all the pain and humiliation that he caused me. My plan was good and very smart. I was sure that it would work.  
  
My mother said that I got my cunningness from my father. She used to talk about him all the time. About how he and Goku fought all the time. About that he was prince of the Sayian race, and that I was his royal heir. She talked about all the Z-fighters, and how they were all kind and very good people. I wish I could have known them all.  
  
I too the finished product of my labor into my hand. It's kinda hard to believe that this small, flat, egg shaped object could take out a radius of 5 miles. I made some modifications to he design, and in stalled a remote detonator that could easily conceal.  
  
Now it's time to put my plan into action. I wrote a note with various suggestive things that would stir his curiosity. I left it in 17 usual spots. I wrote for him to meet me in a place far away from people. So no one would get hurt when I hit the button. Having finished every thing else, it was time to precede to the most painful part of my plan. I had to cut a spot open on my torso and plant the device under my skin so he couldn't find it. I cut a place open right below my left side ribs. As I closed the wound I thanked myself that I learned some first aid from Gohan and Bulma. He would never find it. He would never know what hit him.  
  
After getting some food I went to where I was supposed to meet him. I had food and there was a creek near by so I could stay there for a while. A week or so went by and there was no sign of him. But one day when I was taking a drink fro the creek I saw him land in front of me. Time for the last phase of my plan. The phase that would end the madness of Dr. Gero. I quickly got up.  
  
"Hello 17" I said seductively.  
  
"Seems to me that you've finally learned your place. Your nothing but a whore."  
  
"As long as I'm your whore all is well" I said those words but inside I wanted to puke at the thought. I didn't even want to think such a thing let alone say it. "You haven't come in a while and I was starting to miss the fuck."  
  
I watched his face and he seemed shocked.  
  
I placed my mouth fully on his, and started to kiss him furiously. Before I knew it he was kissing back. While he wasn't looking, I retrieved the detonator from my pocket, and wrapped my arms around his neck and put us in full body contact. I broke the kiss and put my mouth beside his ear. I started to speak in a low husky voice. He shuddered at my words.  
  
/ "Walking, waiting. Alone with out a care. Hoping and hating the things that I can't bear."/ I lost my husky voice and used my normal voice / "Did you think it was cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up."/ 17 started to get nervous / "Well did you./ Well good bye."  
  
He gasped  
  
I pressed the button.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *  
  
A/N: pretty good ne? any ways there will be and epilogue. I just got to type the damn thing. Damn school work always in my fucking way. Geezzz any way I'll type the last part after I finish defeating the evils of English/Lit class that which I'm failing at the moment. I mean really I'm a writer but anyting to do with that grammar shit goes in one ear and out the other. Oh well fuck it. And I'm gonn shut up now so I can defeat the evils of English/Lit right now *laughs evilly* Jaa ne *walks out laughing evilly* 


	7. Epilogue

Rated: R  
  
Warnings: None really this is just an epilogue. May be language if that.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to give 'em back in semi good condition.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay check this out. I rewrote this cause the original was. ahem how should I say this..shitty? So I redid it. Tis alot better in my opinion. "Bother" by StoneSour is what helped this flow. Oh and I would like to say Domo Arigato to all my reviewers, and don't just stop with this fic check out my profile, and read my other stuff too.  
  
Chapter VII The Epilogue  
  
Goku had managed to convince King Yama and King Kai to let him and the Z warriors and the others to stay on King Kai's planet. King Kai had a fit about it too, but eventually he said yes, and that Goku would owe him big. I don't blame him either. Of course I was sent there too. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they heard I killed the androids. They were all so happy, and for the first time in a long time I was happy. Especially when I saw Gohan. I nearly cried. I went over to him and we embraced. He told me how proud he was of me. I didn't think life could get any better at this point.  
  
One day when we were sitting around doing the usual nothing, when Gohan had an idea. King Kai could get Porunga (spell???????) the dragon on Namek to wish us all back. Then we would begin to rebuild the world, and start healing fro the wounds the duo left us all with.  
  
Oh I forgot to mention that I met my father finally for the first time. He was just as my mother had described him. Even down to the part about him being very goal oriented, arrogant, and a stubborn pain in the ass. But he is just how I imagined him. And I'm glad to have met him.  
  
I, no we all enjoyed that little holiday we took, it lasted two and a half years. I was gonna miss my father chasing Goku all over King Kai's planet cause Goku stole the last egg roll from my father. We all had a laugh at that. But it was time to go back home.  
  
We all finally agreed to go back. We wanted to get started on rebuilding the world. King Kai wished us to life, then back on earth, and for his planet to be as clean as it was before us. Seriously cleaning up after two Sayians, two Demi-Sayians, and every body else is a very, very, very, very big job.  
  
Here we are now. That was fifty-three years ago exactly if I remember correctly. So far we've gotten a big chunk of the work to be done on earth done. We have roads and some buildings, but still some places are way worse that others and will need work. Of the original Z-group, only the Sayians and Demi-Sayians are left. Father told me that our life span in way longer that a humans. But so far the work has been going faster that originally predicted. I calculate another seventy-five years from now we'll be done give or take. Just depending on how fast we can get some stuff done. And so the journey to return every thing back to normal is well under way, and in no time we'll be done.  
  
I still have nightmares to this day about what that bastard did to me, but slowly but surely those wounds that he ripped in my soul are healing. There will be scars left, there will always be scars. Gohan said some time he has seen me screaming and thrashing in my sleep, usually those days I'll go off just to fight, train, cry just whatever. For that time in my life still angers me. I hate to do that. It worries Gohan to no end, but I just can't stay idle, sometime I just have to let it all out. He knows I still have dreams about it. He is the one who helps me through all the pain. He is the one that is helping my wounds heal. Whether it's a slap in the face, or just holding me while I cry. He's always there. Since my mother died the gray haired, stubborn, genius, and always going person she was, Gohan and I have become even closer. He looks after me, and I look after him. I...I think...I love him.  
  
My father, Vegita, has it set in his mind that he is going to become stronger that Goku. He's getting tired of Goku stealing his food and getting away with it. Despite all the bad things that has happened and loosing his wife. Goku is still his happy-go-lucky self. Still very dense unless it involves a fight. He still somehow remains as happy as ever.  
  
But like I said earlier we're still working on things. And some day it will be done.  
  
OWARI ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ A/N: *wipes brow* Woo finally done. And to think after all that evil I managed to end this on a semi-good note. Tell me whacha think, okay???? Now go on and review. Review like hell!!! Oh and till my next plot of evil Ja ne *walks out laughing evilly* Scy 


End file.
